1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device, and particularly to a structure of a small-sized area array package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional general small-sized area array package has a structure wherein a semiconductor chip is mounted on a substrate composed of an organic material or a substrate composed of a ceramic material, having wires or interconnections formed by a metal material such as copper foil or tungsten or the like with bumps 2 such as solder, gold or the like interposed therebetween, and external terminals such as solder balls or the like are provided at the lower surface of the substrate in lattice form after a liquid epoxy resin has been charged into an interval or space between the semiconductor chip and the substrate.